Dissidia High School 2
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [AU] No existen los días normales en la secundaria de Dissidia, ni existirán. Segundo capítulo de la serie Dissidia High School. Trabajo colaborativo entre Exoesqueleto7 y Zahaki.


Lo sé, lo sé. Casi un año, no quiero ponerme a dar excusas pero la verdad no se me ocurría una forma apropiada para cerrar esta parte del fic. Mi pobre Kuja. En fin, lo prometido es deuda y acá está.

Me tomo el atrevimiento de recordarles que este fic es un trabajo colaborativo con mi queridísimo Exoesqueleto7 en el cual a cada uno le toca hacer un capítulo de situaciones _¿cómo decirlo? ¿idiotas?_ , y que están inspiradas en algunas referencias de las parodias de Machinima en youtube, las demás referencias también son inspiración de la Artista SBS, a quien pertenece esta portada. Decidí usar la misma que Exo porque definitivamente es la más apropiada y así identifican con más facilidad esta serie.

A continuación, el orden los capítulos para que puedan llevar la secuencia. El orden hasta el momento es el siguiente:  
1.- Exoesqueleto7 - Dissidia High School "Viernes"

2.- Zahaki - Dissidia High School 2 "Sobre días malos"

Aunado a lo anterior, les recuerdo que la serie de Dissidia High School tiene por opening _Best Friend de Toy Box_ y por ending _On Top Of The World de Imagine Dragons_. El por qué de esta selección, noté que Exo no hizo la referencia (no importa, yo la hago) y la sencilla razón por las que escogimos esas canciones, sobre todo la de Toy box, es sencillamente porque tenemos una especie de _HeadCanon_ en el que todos son amigos pero igual se quieren porque son putos.

LISTO LO DIJE Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA

Y vengo de nuevo con **Disclaimer** y como todo el que está acá debe saber (si es igual de enfermo que nosotros (¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?)) Es que **Dissidia Final Fantasy** y cualquier otro personaje tomado prestado de la serie **Final Fantasy** es propiedad de **Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura.** Sobre todo Nomura, yo sé que al final él es que la tiene más larga y el que manda en toda esa mierda. ¡Por algo es Sephiroth el que tiene una puta estatua tamaño real encerrada en un cristal con tentáculos y todo!

Bueno, sin más que decir (hasta las notas del final), ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Sobre días malos**

* * *

Kuja era conocedor de muchas cosas, pero aquel aciago día se hizo con la certeza de dos: La primera que supo al despertar era que no sería un buen día precisamente, el trasteo en la casa compartida, alborotadores monos a su alrededor y música disonante habían sido elementos más que suficientes para comprenderlo a la hora de abandonar las mullidas sábanas; y la segunda, maldiciendo por supuesto a su usual tino para las desgracias, era la posibilidad de que dicho día no mejoraría.

Muchos se preguntarían a qué alegaba el docente de música tan nefasto destino a sus periplos, y de presentarse el caso de hacer relación detallada de acontecimientos, no le haría falta extender un recuento de sucesos para demostrar la veracidad de sus predicciones, esas mismas que en ese preciso instante le mantenían en un estado de shock frente a su clase.

Kuja solía ser un poco, _bueno_ , excesivamente petulante. Ésa era su carta máxima de presentación. Su pálida silueta embellecía las cremosas paredes y el mundo cobraba un aspecto brillante con su mera presencia, no obstante, aquel espectáculo luminoso se veía opacado por el abatido semblante que portaba aquel conocido como, no sin motivo, Mago por su maestría musical.

Estaba oscuro, opaco, gris. Este nuevo aspecto dejó a sus estudiantes en un nivel de desconcierto que no supieron cómo asimilar. Unos se removían incómodos, otros mordían sus uñas sin que este detalle fuese captado por el maestro quien en días anteriores, inicios de clases específicamente, había condenado a esas criaturas al exilio por no cuidar su aspecto y ahora ni siquiera se dignaba a regalarles la mirada de advertencia como acostumbraba a hacer cuando algo en el aspecto de alguno de sus estudiantes desencajaba, pues su atención había sido monopolizada por un punto específico del aula.

El profesor de música sin duda era un extraño espectáculo y ya a esas alturas los estudiantes de ese curso lo habían aceptado y lo sobrellevaban, incluso, con normalidad, después de todo, los músicos y pintores clasificaban en esa parte de la sociedad que rompía siempre con los estándares. Su profesor era tan raro que en algún punto lo raro comenzó a parecerles normal, sin embargo lo que no resultaba normal era que éste se encontrara con la barbilla aflojada y una fuerte temblequera que parecía anunciar alguna clase de ataque epiléptico.

Todo el grupo contemplaba el acontecimiento con genuina conmoción. Después de haber tenido por sentado que su maestro era imperturbable, esto resultaba una sorpresa un tanto extraña; no obstante había un grupo, mejor dicho, una pareja que actuaba de lo más normal, completamente ajena al estado de afectación que sufría el dramático profesor.

Un gritillo de emoción resonó en la habitación. El grupo de estudiantes no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su atención, si hacia el agente extraño que invadía la clase de música o el anteriormente proclamado dueño del recinto.

Por su parte, el sufrido docente, no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Evidentemente, no estaba contento con el curso de las cosas, es decir, suficiente tenía con tener que soportar a cierto personaje más horas de las normales como para que también irrumpiera en su "Sagrado Santuario" de arte con su poca… su poca cultura e irrespetuosa presencia.

Kuja consideraba su aula de clases un sagrado recinto en el que podía distenderse del resto de sus supuestos colegas, en el que podía respirar solemnidad, alcurnia y elegancia; y siendo el representante de un curso de selección optativa, no podía estar menos que seguro de que la mayoría de sus estudiantes estaban ahí por puro interés al arte en ese mundo lleno de descerebrados con fuerza bruta que preferían patear un balón en el gimnasio a tomar un hermoso libro entre sus manos o presionar grácilmente sus dedos sobre las llaves de una flauta.

Él jamás había querido ser comparado a los demás docentes ni en práctica ni métodos, por tal motivo había sido especialmente exigente al pedir un aula apartada para abstraerse del bullicio que generaban los griteríos de la práctica de deportes, las explosiones en la clase de química y mucho menos que algún amorfo animal de la clase de biología interfiriera en sus sesiones y por supuesto, para evitar que los plebeyos intentaran llenar sus patéticas horas de tiempo muerto en sus prácticas.

Siempre se había negado a ser un simple relleno en tiempo de otro y es por ello que quien estuviera allí tenía que entregarse en cuerpo y alma, presionar cuerdas hasta que sangraran dedos, vaciar pulmones, kilometrar con exactitud el tiempo de su vida, derramar su amor y mucho más, su existencia, en pro de producir belleza. Y para producir belleza, claro estaba, había que cumplir con ciertos estándares.

Observó hacia el frente, esperando que su Sacrosanto Templo fuera purgado de cualquier elemento que amenazara con perturbar la paz de su espacio designado. Sus brazos, cansados de temblar, hacía varios minutos que se habían cruzado sobre su pecho y amenazaban con mantenerse así hasta que recibiera una explicación lógica sobre el porqué el dúo dinámico se encontraba allí y no podía ser cualquier explicación pues cualquier excusa no le dejaría satisfecho.

—Oh, ¿también Squall está aquí?

Y se reanudó la conversación que él no podía seguir por más que las únicas voces siguieran manteniéndose a un nivel completamente audible para el resto de los presentes.

Por toda respuesta, el nombrado terminó resoplando y se dedicó a garabatear sobre sus partituras. Kuja tenía asumido esto debido a que a 20 minutos que había comenzado su hora de clase aún no había dicho la pieza que practicarían.

Zidane muy ajeno a las controversias que padecía Kuja, siguió parloteando al tener al camarada de luchas a un lado, Bartz. Sin embargo no entendía por qué todo el mundo se encontraba frente a cuadernos con líneas. Le dio una mirada a su amigo y tanto la sorpresa como la confusión invadieron sus facciones.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todos esos puntos, Squall? —se atrevió a preguntar, pero sin esperar respuesta por parte del aludido, acercó su taburete para comprobarlo— ¿No se supone que es la clase de música? —Y es que no comprendía por qué su amigo se ponía a hacer arte vanguardista o cómo sea que se llamen esas pinturas que nadie más que el supuesto pintor entiende.

Squall volvió a responder con otro bufido irritado y siguió dibujando notas sobre su partitura. Dispuesto a unirse a la conversación unilateral, Bartz acomodó su asiento para empequeñecer la zona en la que se encontraba el trío maravilla a pesar de que siguieran hablando como si se tuvieran un par de metros de distancia cada uno y no prácticamente hombro con hombro. Al igual que Zidane, tenía una asombrosa habilidad para olvidar que estaban en medio de una clase con un profesor cuyos nervios estaban por componer la nueva sinfonía del desastre.

—No creí llegar a verte acá algún día.

Ignorando aún la severa mirada de Kuja y acompañantes que querían comenzar su práctica, el rubio concordó con el comentario de Bartz y no podía cederle más razón. Lo de él eran las actividades físicas y la verdad prefería estar en la clase de deportes o incluso la de teatro, ya que sus dotes de actuación eran bastante conocidas. El motivo que le tenía en un ambiente ajeno a su confort radicaba en que la única manera en la que se nivelaría y evitaría la suspensión del grado, era tomando una materia optativa ¿y qué mejor opción que la que dictaba su hermano de crianza?, del cual, según él, se creía merecedor de elogios y favores a cuenta de numerosas cosas que obviamente no venían al caso.

—Si tú puedes estar aquí significa que tengo esperanzas —bromeó Zidane.

Bartz, ofendido, mostró evidentes intenciones de replicar y hacer alarde de sus destacadas habilidades con el piano, pero el sonido de una conocida voz interrumpió con la conversación entre amigos.

—Ustedes, trío de plebeyos —se escuchó la enojada voz de su profesor— ¿Será posible que pueda comenzar con la clase?

Squall respondió gruñendo algo ininteligible y procedió a levantarse para ubicarse en un asiento apartado, intentando inútilmente no ser relacionado con los otros dos lo cual a esas alturas resultaba ridículo, pero nadie le impediría soñar.

—¡Pero si vivimos juntos! —replicó Zidane aunque no precisamente muy ofendido— ¿No serías un plebeyo tú también?

—Culturalmente eres tan pobre que me avergüenza decir que compartimos aire más horas de las necesarias. Ahora, si eres tan amable, ¿marcarás el tiempo de la 5ta de Beethoven o me dejaras empezar?

—¿La 5ta de qué? —ya comenzaba a recordar el motivo por el que se había saltado todo el ciclo de la clase de música. No entendía nada de lo que Kuja hablaba cuando se ponía así. Además, ¿qué le costaba simplemente pasarle la materia?

—Olvídalo —se rindió Kuja para su salud mental, haciendo en el proceso un gesto que Zidane conocía muy bien y del que debía tomar nota para moderar su comportamiento, no obstante el joven no era precisamente conocido por prudencia y siguió a lo suyo. Su casi hermano terminó relajando sus facciones, y dirigiéndose a toda la clase, alzó una especie de vara que se parecía a la que su papá usaba para verificar la cocción de la carne.

—Guerrero, comienza a marcar desde el principio, quiero comprobar la sincronía una vez más y comprobar quién ha ensayado y quién no.

Kuja lanzó una mirada de advertencia general y se detuvo un momento en Bartz y luego Shantotto, la pequeña hiperactiva que tenía gusto por dar dolores de cabezas y de la cual se seguía preguntando qué demonios hacía aún en un colegio.

Zidane, por su parte, elevó la mirada más confundido que al principio. ¿A quién se suponía que tenían que marcar si no estaban jugando a nada? Intrigado, observó al Guerrero de la Luz colocarse de pie y comenzar a palmear tarareando monosílabos que parecían una mezcla entre un mantra y quejidos de tortura. ¿No se suponía que la clase de música era estética? Kuja en la casa parecía hacer mejores cosas cuando se encerraba en el baño a arreglarse el cabello.

Tras aquel gorgoreo sin sentido para Zidane, observó que su hermano asintió satisfecho y tras lanzar una mirada por la clase, se detuvo cuando sus miradas se encontraron y no le hizo falta mucho más que eso y algunos recuerdos para tener por seguro que aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

—Hazlo tú —el rubio antes de responder, miró hacia atrás creyéndose confundido para comprobar con desilusión que no había nadie en ese lugar. Volvió a mirar a Kuja, quien se mostraba impaciente como cada vez que hacía sonar su bota contra el suelo.

Zidane se señaló a sí mismo con el índice y preguntó _inteligentemente_ —¿Yo?

Kuja respondió enarcando una ceja, sin mostrar intenciones de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para gastarla en su hermanito, acto seguido cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y prosiguió aunque no era su costumbre hacerse repetir.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, esperamos por ti.

Una vez más, el rubio miró alrededor para notar que ese salón estaba abarrotado precisamente de caras pocos conocidas y ni siquiera una chica con la que deleitarse mientras tanto. La enanilla no era una opción, Tifa posiblemente cumpliría su promesa de golpearlo si la miraba más de la cuenta y Yuna era evidente que tenía otra clase de intereses. El resto del grupo no venía al caso.

¿En qué había pensado al creer que allí conseguiría fácilmente los puntos de créditos para poder ser promovido? Kuja sería indolente con respecto a su situación y el no contar con el apoyo de Tidus o alguna de las chicas con las que tenía más confianza lo dejaba con las salidas completamente selladas. Zidane suspiró envuelto en una nube de desánimo antes de atreverse a complacer la solicitud de su compañero de casa que para el momento lucía extrañamente impaciente.

Optó por imitar al Guerrero en lo que sea que hizo y tras levantarse solemnemente, imitando al mencionado por supuesto, comenzó a aplaudir a un son veloz que, según él, tenía ritmo. El gorgoreo no se hizo esperar y a eso se fueron agregando sonidos en tonalidades diferentes a cualquier vocabulario inteligible conocido. Zidane se mantuvo muy metido en su papel de músico hasta que la voz del docente interrumpió su actuación.

—¡Basta, por los dioses, basta! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —Exclamó evidentemente irritado (aunque más consigo mismo por haberlo tan siquiera considerado)— ¡Estamos a dos semanas de la presentación y ni siquiera estás marcando la pieza ensayada!

—¿Ensayamos una pieza? —incluso parecía sorprendido con el descubrimiento.

—Por si no te diste cuenta, ¡al frente tienes la partitura!

Zidane lanzó una mirada extrañada al atril cuya superficie mostraba un cuaderno abierto con una cantidad incontable de puntos y rayas, pero por si las dudas, echó una mirada tras éste. Kuja se exasperó, no obstante se ahorró la obviedad de que esas hojas eran las que contenían precisamente la pieza a ensayar. Parecía que en cualquier momento sería víctima de un ataque apopléjico por el matiz rojizo que adquirían sus facciones, luego se le vio calmarse tras una profunda inhalada a la que le siguieron dos más. No valía la pena dejar la vida por un simio infortunado que terminó en su recinto. Quizá sólo era cuestión de tiempo y él necesitaba enseñarle el buen camino hacia la verdadera belleza.

Grupo entero se congeló cuando El Mago hizo descender grácilmente su bota del entarimado en el que daba su clase y dirigía los ensayos. Un jadeo colectivo escapó de las bocas a excepción de la irreverente Shantotto, quien mostraba una sonrisilla y volvía a entretenerse moviendo las páginas de sus partituras con aire juguetón no muy propio de la edad que muchos especulaban, cuando Kuja se movió hacia el rubio, el segundo se mostró indiferente al acercamiento del docente.

—Zidane, mi querido Zidane — atónitos, el resto de la clase contenía la respiración, ora observando al profesor, ora a su hermanito, cuando uno o el otro articulaba su diálogo. El aludido lo observaba con una expresión curiosa pero con su típico toque picaresco —, quisiera saber qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes pulirte como a la joya ennegrecida por la tierra que la recubría y hacer relucir tu verdadero brillo. Estoy seguro que hasta la gema más enmohecida terminaría siendo una belleza bajo el cuidado de un habilidoso artesano.

Zidane, aunque especialmente calificado para leer ambientes, sea por confianza, sea por indiferencia, no fue capaz de enterarse de la tensión a la que tenía sometida al grupo de estudio la peculiar situación que su presencia suponía, y por otra parte, ¿cuál era la manía de Kuja en utilizar ese lenguaje tan enrevesado? ¿No era acaso más fácil que dijera directamente que se dejara enseñar?

Fueron necesarios solamente algunos segundos de silencio para que Kuja comenzara a mostrar evidentes signos de impaciencia. Zidane pareció reaccionar de sus _profundas_ divagaciones y, apoyando codos sobre atril y mentón en sus manos entrelazadas, le regaló a su hermano una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que por lo general servían con sus conquistas.

—¿Y no sería más fácil que me dieras lo necesario para aprobar el curso y no nos estorbemos?

Kuja no mostró reacción inmediata, pero en su interior, el enojo comenzaba a hacer ebullición. Zidane supo sin esfuerzo que aquella medida había sido completamente arriesgada a sabiendas que los enojos silenciosos de su hermano eran mucho peores que sus dramas, no obstante, retractarse no era una opción, sabía que Bartz observaba todos sus movimientos y no estaba dispuesto a ser víctima de sus burlas por un periodo incalculable de tiempo.

Kuja se pasó el cabello sobre el hombro, recogió una ligera capilla de sudor asentado en su sien y respiró nuevamente, mas nada de eso funcionó. La presencia de Zidane había sido un contratiempo, tal vez chocante aunque no inesperado, pero lo que sí no podía consentir es que aquel se valiera de sus artimañas para sacar provecho y disminuir su autoridad. Aun así quiso conservar su magnificencia, ya luego daría rienda suelta a su ira cuando se asegurara de la ausencia de cualquier clase de testigos.

—Este no es un circo al que puedes traer tus payasadas… —moduló suavemente.

—¿Acaso me vez con nariz de payaso, Kuja?

—No es como si te hiciera mucha falta —Kuja pensaba expulsar de inmediato a aquel compendio de insolencia y a poco estuvo que su ira estallara cuando oyó el molesto chirrido de la puerta, indicativo de que algún visitante sin invitación había tomado la mala decisión de interrumpirlo —. ¡Sea quien sea el que haya invadido este espacio es… es totalmente bienvenido…!

Una risilla nerviosa acompañó la última e inesperada invitación, la cual provocó que todas las miradas dirigieran su mirada al recién llegado. Kuja hizo esfuerzo por saber si se le había notificado de supervisión o algo que justificara la presencia de la máxima autoridad de la Institución, pero en sus recuerdos no halló nada que colaborara a este propósito y eso sólo aumentó su molestia, la cual sólo fue contenida por alguna que otra cualidad actoral de sus años mozos.

—Mi señor, es un gusto tenerlo en mi clase. ¿A qué debo el honor de su _inesperada_ pero siempre bienvenida visita?

Caos dio algunos pasos más, identificando los rostros que componían la clase sin mostrarse interesado en ninguno en particular, aunque la verdad es que con esa expresión de ogro era y sería difícil saberlo. Kuja se sintió empequeñecido ante la abrumadora figura una vez estuvo a su lado, sin embargo se las arregló para no dar muestras de intimidación y portando una sonrisa, continuó con sus adulaciones.

—Ya veo, siempre tan preocupado. Nunca me cansaré de bendecir mi suerte al tener a alguien tan dedicado como jefe…

No hubo reacción, al menos ninguna que le dijera algo a Kuja o a cualquiera que estuviera siendo testigo de semejante rareza.

—No ha sido mi intención interrumpir la clase. Sólo estamos dando un recorrido de rutina y nos ha apetecido interactuar un poco.

Kuja enarcó una ceja en señal de duda, pero pronto comprendió que la homóloga de Caos se encontraba en la misma tarea. Lo dicho, no podía esperar que todo saliera bien cuando a él le tocaba tratar con el más difícil de los rectores. Caos por su parte, observó a Zidane para horror de Kuja y luego echó un breve vistazo a la partitura, murmurando en el proceso un "interesante". El maestro observó al rector acomodarse en la pared del fondo, totalmente dispuesto a disfrutar de un espectáculo que por supuesto él no quería mostrar considerando que había un elemento que acababa con la armonía de su prodigiosa clase.

La falta de acción de Kuja obligó a Caos a hablar una vez más.

—Por favor, continúe con su clase profesor. Haga de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

 _¡Eso es imposible!_ Quiso gritarle Kuja y aunque Caos educadamente dijo "por favor" su voz profunda siempre se interpretaba como una orden irrevocable y de acción inmediata. Fueron muchos más segundos de los necesarios en los que Kuja tardó en reaccionar para formular una vía de escape aunque no los suficientes para mostrar del todo su turbación.

—¿Ocurre algo? —consultó Caos al ver una expresión avergonzada en el docente.

—Cómo me apena, mi señor, tener que reconocer algo tan humillante, pero lo cierto es que la pieza aún no suena como me gustaría y detestaría que usted precisamente fuese testigo de tan ridículo espectáculo.

Hubo un murmullo general e inconforme por parte de los que sí tenían semanas ensayando como desgraciados, pero como la prudencia no caracterizaba a todos los del grupo, salió el defensor de los infortunados, Laguna, a defender el trabajo colectivo.

—¡Pero si usted dijo ayer que _casi_ estaba orgulloso de nosotros!

Kuja le lanzó una mirada gélida que sí que logró interpretar de inmediato y le hizo sentarse precipitadamente casi cayéndose al no encontrar la butaca en la que había estado sentado toda la clase. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota en su clase y qué edad se supone que tenía para seguir en un Instituto?

Tras recuperar el control, procedió a explicarse:

—Tenemos nuevos integrantes y estoy seguro que les llevará un tiempo adaptarse a la clase.

Bartz alegó con burla: —Estás atrasando a tu hermano.

Y como Zidane no era de quedarse con la boca cerrada, salió a defender su postura.

—Yo no estoy atrasando a nadie. Además, sólo hay que palmear como tonto y hacer como chocobo en celo, bah, con un par de clases me pongo al día —replicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

El grupo rio a excepción del Guerrero de la Luz que en esta ocasión sí que se sintió aludido y el docente que sentía como si el suelo de pronto hubiera comenzado a vibrar y la molestia ascendía por sus pantorrillas con un estremecimiento violento. Lo iba a matar, pero primero lo torturaría con su colección entera de Bach hasta que le sangraran los oídos.

Ese lenguaje… de su clase… ¡No! De su razón de vida… intolerable…

—No se preocupe por los inconvenientes.

Pero Kuja ni siquiera se preocupaba por el hecho de que Caos continuara ahí, sino por la irreverencia con la que Zidane siempre parecía meterse en sus cosas sin considerar que tenía una prodigiosa posición que cuidar.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó para estupefacción de la clase que jamás había visto una arrebato de ese nivel — ¡He sido paciente y considerado, derramo en ti lo mejor de mí y lo desdeñas con esa actitud de bandolero de esquina! —Zidane mostró intenciones de defenderse, pero ahora que Kuja había empezado sería imposible detener su dramática queja— ¡Fuera, largo de mi vista y tú también!

Bartz al notar que la mirada se posaba en él se levantó como resorte para iniciar la necesaria defensa —¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —además de agregar lo obvio — ¡Y me sé la pieza!

—Simplemente porque me caes mal.

—Profesor —y el mundo de Kuja dio un vuelco al oír la voz del rector, en su arrebato había olvidado por completo que seguía ahí —. Soy partidario de que se establezca el orden en una clase, pero debe moderarse.

Sufrir semejante humillación y todo por culpa de…

—Oh, no se preocupe _Dire,_ es una actuación. En realidad no está enojado —su mirada se alojó en el rostro de Zidane, quien era el autor de las palabras anteriores. Su deber como docente, por supuesto era intervenir, pero la intriga de saber qué se le había ocurrido al chimpancé que tenía por hermano lo detuvo. El rubio continuó con naturalidad —. Como usted sabe, me uní tarde a esta clase, pero mi hermano me propuso aceptar mi participación si encontraba una manera de unir la presentación de música junto a la de teatro y darle un toque de dramatismo.

—¿Fue una actuación? —Caos no se molestó en disimular su escepticismo.

—Pues actúan muy bien porque no me di cuenta —Laguna sí que se comió el cuento completo y Tifa a su lado rodó los ojos mientras Yuna sonreía divertida.

Y los idiotas venían a granel y por precios bajos…

—Ya sabe que Kuja es un perfeccionista, _Dire,_ pero también un buen familiar y como teme que no me acople a tiempo (a pesar de que le insistí que podía arreglármelas), prefiere dejarme participar en lo que soy realmente bueno.

A medida que el rubio hablaba, Kuja pudo ser capaz de entender lo que pretendía, lo cual sabía que lo tomaría como un préstamo de favores. ¡Qué humillación! Chantajeado de la manera más vil y de la cual no pretendía que saliera bien librado por su osadía.

Kuja, haciendo acopio de un par de inhalaciones necesarias para calmarse y poder asumir el control de la situación, carraspeó suavemente.

—Efectivamente, mi señor. No quiero incomodar a mis demás estudiantes y por eso hemos acordado hacer una presentación junto al grupo de teatro con la ayuda de Zidane. Será nuestro, _cómo decirlo_ , embajador con el grupo teatral, por lo tanto, tendrá mucho más trabajo que nosotros y que por supuesto, reconoceré calificándolo como si estuviera en la orquesta —todo lo dicho fue acompañado de una que otra miradilla aguda hacia el infortunado rubio, quién vio su plan como la peor jugada que pudo habérsele ocurrido al imaginar la despiadada cantidad de trabajo a la que Kuja lo sometería aún a sacrificio de horas extras.

—Espero que no suponga ningún inconveniente o infracción a las reglas de la Institución —prosiguió tras una breve pausa, momento en el cual se dedicaba a enviarle una mirada de duda al director, quien no mostrándose demasiado convencido, se separó de la pared encaminándose hacia la salida.

—En lo absoluto, profesor. Debo decir que su idea me tiene intrigado y estoy ansioso por los resultados. Ahora, si me disculpan, los dejo continuar con su ensayo —y se retiró.

El Mago estuvo a nada de exhalar un suspiro de alivio, pero se contuvo haciendo muestra del control recuperado. Acomodó su cabello una vez más e hizo amago de volver a la plataforma de madera, pero antes de dar el segundo paso se volvió hacia Zidane, acción que de inmediato puso en alerta el rubio, cuya piel se tensó de inmediato.

La sonrisa del profesor no le gustaba nada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kuja para confusión y expectación del grupo que ya no sabía que esperar de lo acontecido — ¿Qué esperas para ir a reunirte con el grupo de teatro?

Zidane le devolvió una mirada confundida.

—Pero si tú sabes que…

—"Que eres el mejor de los actores", sí, he escuchado eso muchas veces. Ah, y por favor, recuerda llevar el nombre de la pieza para que el grupo de teatro monte su escena. Tienes tres días para un ensayo general y si no, puedes simplemente desistir de esta materia para conseguir esos créditos adicionales que tanto necesitas.

Tras este discurso en el que el pobre rubio no pudo sino guardarse las réplicas, pues ya se había puesto en evidencia delante del mismísimo director, optó por simplemente ponerse en movimiento mientras Bartz sonreía ampliamente y se despedía con expresión burlesca agitando su mano y obligando a Squall a darle una advertencia con la pierna. La puerta se cerró suavemente tras la salida de éste y todo quedó sumido en un silencio de esos que el grupo ya había echado de menos, claro que no se mantuvo así mucho tiempo.

—Y pensar que el profe no nos dijo que participaríamos con el grupo de teatro. Esto será divertido.

Kuja dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el sitio donde Tifa le daba un codazo a Laguna y susurraba un "Mejor cállate". No, no tenía energía ni siquiera para comentar al respecto. A lo mejor tendría que agregar a sus estándares de aceptación una nota contra idiotas además de feos.

* * *

 **Notas(?**

La verdad ni sé porque hago esto si la mayoría lo dije al principio. ¡Mejor a las Referencias!

 **Referencias(?**

La verdad es que tampoco sé para qué lo hago, sé que tenía algunas, pero no soy tan minuciosa como Exo a la hora de usarlas. En fin, les diré las que recuerdo que usé. ¡PIEDAD!

-Bartz y sus habilidades con el piano son canónicas en FFV.

-Zidane en realidad es buen actor. El que haya jugado FFIX sabe que su grupo es de ladrones, El Tantalus, actúa como un grupo teatral que va a bordo de un Barco Teatro llamado Prima Vista, el cual también es un mapa de Dissidia 012.

-Lo que sí debo aclarar es que Zidane en realidad sí sabe de música. Si bien no es que sea precisamente dotado para tocarla conoce de ella y sabe bailar. Esto sólo fue para crear un punto de tensión entre él y Kuja.

-Tifa en realidad sí le menciona algo a Zidane en uno de los quotes por andarla mirando.

-Kuja respeta a Zidane, no quise ponerlo del todo excesivamenter pretencioso con él. Todo el haya visitado mi perfil sabe que el Kuja/Zidane es mi OTP (precisamente por eso Exo me dejó esta parte. Descubrí tu plan malvado(?), pero no es ese el motivo por el que agregué algunas oraciones como "déjame pulirte" entre otras. Voy a dar la referencia que tengo más a la mano y es el quote en el que Kuja le dice a Zidane "La siento, siento tu verdadera fuerza". El caso es que referencias de este hecho puedo dar todo el día sin mayor problema.

-Squall es de pocas palabras(?

* * *

Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado. No soy muy diestra con la comedia, pero admito que me divertí con muchas cosas. Quisiera hacer más cositas en personajes abandonados como Garland y WoL, ah que me fui por otra parte.

Quejas ya saben a donde van. Besos


End file.
